


Psic day 1 Revenge

by Eagle_Shadow



Series: PSIC Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Pre-RWBY, better late than never, idk what else to tag, no graphic description, past abuseve relationship implied, psic week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Shadow/pseuds/Eagle_Shadow
Summary: Roman Torchwick reunites with his lost childhood friend, in the worst posable way. Roman would whatever it takes to help his friend.





	Psic day 1 Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> better late than never, please let me know if I need to add more tags.

Roman leaned back on his office chair, his feet propped up on his desk. A cigar between his fingers as he exhaled watching the puff of smoke filling the room. At the age of seventeen-almost eighteen-, he had managed to build himself a nice little dust ring. Not as big or influential as he would have liked, but he would get there eventually.

_'Little steps'_ he would always remind himself.

His little ring was but a simple test. Before he would upscale to more significant schemes, in one fell swoop, he would have Vale in the palm of his pocket. There was just one thing missing he just couldn't put his finger one what it was. Hell, he had everything planned out not the 'T' of course.

Roman was a man who no matter how hard he would try, he would never get his way. Life or some other higher being would come and take everything away. It took his mother, and father when he was a boy, leaving him with just his best friend, later it came back and took her when he was thirteen, just a few months ago the person who he believed to be the future Mrs. Torchwick...the one who would rule by his side once he took over, left him for dead in a burning building.

Yet Roman survived like he always did.

Roman would always be a man in for only himself, the chaos that would follow him was nothing more than a bonus in his eyes, after being denied so much. He felt like it was the only way to get back at whatever or whoever was fucking up his life.

And yet like the sentimental human he was, he still had four people he trusted.

Trust enough to know they wouldn't stab him in the back like his ex.

Himself being the first; the second person was Junior Xiong, who in another life would have been his brother from another mother. The third was his lawyer Elis Felt-Shade, she saved his ass more than he could count. The fourth was her wife Gwen Felt-Shade, the doc that patched him up better than anyone else in all of Remnant.

Roman sighed, maybe one day he would find his childhood friend, they could perhaps reconnect, or they could start over from scratch. Roman's musings were cut short as frantic shouts echoed beyond his office doors. Roman stood up, taking one last drag from his cigar before snuffing it out. Moving to the door, he stopped grabbing his bowler hat, then Melodic Cudgel his signature weapon. Roman rolled his shoulders back, then took a deep breath and threw the door open.

"What the Hell is going on in here!" Roman shouted, leaning over the railing glaring down at his men below him. Only to freeze in one of his men's arms was a girl covered in blood that ran down her legs...far too much blood to be natural, her lack of pants adds another layer of worry to Roman. The girl had her arms wrapped around herself in a loose grip. She was unconscious.

"Get a doctor!" some shouted, breaking Roman from his trance.

Roman pulled out his scroll sending a simple text  
[Get your ass here now! IT's bad.]

  
Roman made his way to where Cody had placed the girl down.

"Jack! Run and get the old Hag, and her daughters to help clean her up! Go!" Roman glared at the younger male who hadn't moved fast enough for his taste.

Roman glanced at the girl, her face covered in bruises and shallow cuts. Someone had wrapped bandages around her throat. To stop the bleeding, whoever attacked her had missed the main blood vessel.

Two of his men were talking to one of the recruits the kid was deathly pale and was shaking like a wet dog.

"Peter was the one who found her, boss. The kid said she was breath, crawling to the dumpster until she blacked out…" Old Bert sighed "There was a baby in the dumpster...it didn't look fully developed...wrapped it in my jacket. Don't know how'll be explaining it to her when she wakes up" Old Bert sighed "Exusme boss gonna wash up a bit."

Roman glanced at Bert's bloody hands, then to the bundle, Bert had set down off the side of where the would-be mother was resting. Blood seeped into the black fabric.

'God This is so fucked up; I even have some morals.' Roman thinks.

The old Hag and her daughters burst into his warehouse.

"What have you done now Roman." She scolds him

"Not me, My men found her, just get her cleaned up." Roman points to the girl, then makes his way outside no longer standing the smell of...well the smell of whatever had happened to the girl.

"Oh dear god!" she gasped quietly he shoved him out of the way and began ordering his men, who glanced at him.

"What are you waiting for the hag gave you your orders!"

The men scrambled to do as they ordered. Leaving them to their own devices he heads out, he finds himself in desperate need for another cigar, maybe two and some of his good whiskey.

Once outside Roman relishes in the fresh night air, the warehouse was getting quite stuffy. Roman takes out a cigar, making a mental note to buy another pack or two whenever he got the chance, then he reaches into his pocket for his lighter.

"Those cigars are going to kill you first before someone gets the chance to put a bullet through your skull."

Roman smiles, a genuine smile, "Gwen! Looking great as usual. How's the wife?"

"Hulling your men out of jail as we speak," she huffs. He pale blonde hair tied up in a tight braid, still dressed in her work clothes. Her bag tucked under her arm. Hulling ass behind her was her assistant wheeling a cart with all her other supplies.

"Where is my patient?"

"The old hag and her daughters are cleaning her up; She was attacked...bastard cut her open and took out her kid."

Gwen goes pale, blue eyes filled with anger "Richy get in there and take samples. We can still get the son of a bitch."

Richy nods then runs into the warehouse, Gwen follows behind him. Roman stays behind finishing his packet of cigars, letting the cold seep into his bones.

Roman eventually goes back in, ignoring the commotion going on in his room, he casts one last glance at the bundle before heading into his office.

Once inside, he debates with himself, 'the unborn child will most likely need a grave, strong protection to the last thing the body would need to be ravaged by Grimm after they leave. Would the mother care if her baby was cremated or buried' Roman shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts he sets to work. Roman lost himself to his work then eventually to sleep.

* * *

  
Roman wakes to an ungodly scream.

He flails about falling off his office chair with a loud thud; He stands up grabbing Melodic Cudgel then he runs to his room. The closer he gets, the less human the screams sound. Roman throws the door open finding the girl awake holding a broken shard of glass trying to stab Richy. Gwen was knocked out cold, and the old Hag was next to her trying to wake her up. One of her daughters was trying to talk the girl down, it wasn't working. Wasting no time Roman fires the hood of his weapon hitting the girl in the back of her head, knocking her out again.

"Oh no, she reopened her wounds. Torchwick help me get her back up onto the bed so I can clean and stitch them back together."

"She tried to kill you, and you want to patcher her back up."

"Yeah, well you would also try to kill someone if you had been through something traumatic and woke up to some stranger hovering above you." Richy bluntly stated gathering what he needed.

Roman gently picks her up, she weighs almost nothing. With her in his arms, he notices that she has patches of white skin along her face, arms, and stomach. Her hair was split between pink, and brown, with streaks of white for her bangs. Roman placed her down gently onto the bed. Richy gets to work.

Gwen slowly makes her way to him.

"Let's talk in your office."

Roman holds out his arm for her as she is still disoriented from being thrown into the wall. The walk is quick, but it felt rather long to him.

"How bad was it."

"Aura can only protect someone if it's been unlocked. An unborn child can't unlock their aura, a child in an incubator can unlock their aura with parents help, as can a newborn child."

Roman falls quite pouring out a glass of whiskey for himself and for her. She takes it without a complaint.

"Go on."

"The mother did have her aura unlocked, however, forcing too much of it to protect her baby left her vulnerable to other attacks. Hence the cut on her throat, the black eye, and other cuts along her skin. She had been kicked repeatedly, four broken ribs, fractured arm. The assailant cut her open. The pictures your men took show that she was dumped there...the umbilical cord was missing the baby was left in the dumpster. Her aura kicked in most likely after she was left there."

Roman snorts "Is it still a miscarriage if she was attacked"

"I don't have time to debate the technicalities I'll have to go get more wraps and thread. The baby's body is it still intact...she'll want to see it."

"I'm making arrangements to have it iced until the mom, decides to have it buried or cremated."

Gwen takes a long sip of her drink, glancing cautiously at him. Cautiously does not mean covert.

"What is it! Spit it out."

"You remember that friend you wanted us to keep an eye out for," she states gently.  
"No!"

She hands him her tablet Roman only glance at it seeing the picture of his childhood friend the words 100% match in full green take up the screen, next to an image -a healthier version- of the girl currently sleeping in his room.

Roman eyes go feral.

"Get out!" Roman snarls

Gwen doesn't hesitate to leave.

Roman continues to stare at the tablet. "I'm so sorry, Stephanie...If I had looked harder, then this wouldn't have happened…" Roman sets tablet aside drowning his drink back in one go. Sleep comes to him in the form of a mashed up nightmare.

He is running with Stephanie by his side, the house shrinking with every step they take, one outside strong air currents greet them as lion-like Grimm with small stubby wings good enough for hovering a few feet off the ground circle them, one lounge for him wrapping him in thick tar making it hard for him to move. Stephanie walks away from him. No matter how much he shouts at her, she just kept walking until she falls off the edge. Roman eyes snap open, he glances around the room, trying to reassure himself that he is right where he needs to be.

Stephanie Hearthburns was no longer her name, just like he was no longer Raymon Candlewick. Not since they left their family to the Grimm, even after their first robbery.

Roman Torchwick was his chosen name.  
Neo Politan was the name he had come up with for her.

Roman sighs, letting himself close his eyes until last night's events come to him like a hammer to the face. Wasting no time he gets up straightening out his clothes to the best of his ability, he heads out to his room. Two of his men stand guard...not that they need to, but Roman doesn't bother to tell them otherwise.

Neo is still asleep much to his relief. The old Hag and her daughters had left at some point. Only Gwen and Richy remained.

"It'll be a while before she is awake, let alone back on her feet," Gwen tells him. Roman nods and sits in the empty chair next to the bed.

* * *

  
A week passes before she wakes up, she doesn't right out attack him, only watches him with mismatched brown and pink eyes-white the first time she woke up. The first thing he says to her is "I am sorry for your loss" She breaks down in his arms, strangled sobs at first, then she cries silently shaking her head. Until she eventually falls asleep, this repeats the next three days, just crying and sleeping with the occasional eating a meal, and getting up to use the restroom.

He gives her space, not sure about what to do. Roman goes about his day until after a job he finds her sitting in his office.

"Hello sweetheart, I am glad your up." He gives her a small smile, setting down his acquired goods. She sits in his chair, in her hands is a picture of him and his ex-the backstabber. He takes it, throwing into the trash without a second glance.

"So to what do I owe this lovely visit?"

She signs, _"Is it really you, Roman?"_

"Still in one peace...Neo...I"

She holds up a finger to silence him then she leaves. Roman stands there wanting to go after her and demand what the hell happened to her, but he stops himself he had work to do.

* * *

Another two weeks go by, and she remains distant, at times she doesn't leave the room, let alone get out of bed. Roman had enough of sleeping in his office chair he opens the door to his room, takes his PJ-there was no way he was going to sleep in just his boxers while she was in his bed, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea- goes into the bathroom to change. Wiping off his makeup, he takes his dirty clothes into the laundry bin. He does his best not to startle her when he gets into bed, facing the other way letting Neo have the side that faces the wall.

"Goodnight Neo."  
He tried to sleep in a separate room only to have her lightly shoved him aside and sleep back to back with him. Just like old times. Even if the bed was small, it was better than the couch.

After that night, it becomes a routine of sorts. He crawls into bed at the end of the night with her. When he gets up he tells her to shower or else he'll use all the hot water. She didn't believe him until she woke up one day to nothing but ice-cold water all day. Roman would cook, then they would eat together. He would always wait until she would take the first bite, and eat about half her plate before letting her go back to bed. Neo thought he was a good cook, not that she would ever tell him that. Roman even bought her clothes, she loves every single item, but she can't find the energy to actually change into clean clothes. So she takes Roman's PJ shirt, he doesn't tell her anything, he just misplaced an extra clean shirt of his, along with clean underwear for her. Or he would leave his makeup wipes so she would take one or two to clean herself up. Roman would leave snacks lying around the room for her to eat, no matter what she said.

* * *

A month goes by, and Roman's contact can't keep the body under wraps, so has the baby buried in one of the better cared for cemeteries. He doesn't tell her, she is in no shape to go anywhere. Neo doesn't find out about where her baby was buried until she overhears a so-called Cody telling another person-the kid who found her- where her would-be little girl was, Next thing she knew she was forcing her way out of the warehouse, by the time she gets past Roman's men dark rain clouds hung over the sky by the time she gets out of the dock area and into the city it's pouring cats and dogs. Roman's shirt clings to her skin her bare feet slip every once in a while, or she stubs her toes. She is running of adrenaline which makes it worse for her but eventually she makes it to the cemetery.

The darkness of the night and the rain makes it more haunting, she wanders around looking at each headstone trying to find her baby's tomb.

Eventually, she finds it.

Nina Hearthburns

A light gone too soon

The date is left blank.

Neo stands there for how long she didn't know she shivers from the cold, her tears mix with the rain and snot from her nose. Neo knew she lost her baby, she had just been in denial this whole time, wanting nothing more than it to be a dream. Hoping that she'll wake up and be back in her apartment, her ex never finding out where she was. Her baby was going to be born in just two more months, that was all she needed. Only two months and maybe after her baby had been born, she would have reunited with Roman.

A silly thought for something that could never be.

The rain lessens, but it doesn't stop, she finally realizes that the rain had stopped hitting her directly. Looking above her she sees an umbrella, glancing behind her she find Roman, holding a large umbrella over them in his other arm is a large fluffy raincoat.

"Had me worried for a bit, I got back only to find most of my men unconscious. And half of my merchandise scattered over the floor. I thought whoever attacks you had come to finish the job.

Roman's heart was still pounding in his chest at the thought of losing Neo again after just finding her. Neo continued to stare at her daughter's grave. With a gentle tug, she turned her around to face him.

In one flourished movement he draped the raincoat over her shivering frame, She slipped her arms into the way to big sleeves as Roman zipped it up to her neck carefully pulling her hair out. He takes back the umbrella, his warm breath tickles her cold face.

He pulls out a handkerchief, holds it out to her. She gladly takes it and tries to wipe her nose along with her tears. Neo turns back to her daughter's grave. Her Roman can see her lips moving, but he has no idea what she is saying.

  
The pitter-patter of the rain against the umbrella, Roman broke the silence.

"I can help you."

Neo glanced at Roman.

"I can help you get revenge."

She doesn't look at him, let alone acknowledge him.

"I know it won't be easy not right now as you got a lot of shit going through your head. But I will train you, to fight better, to use your semblance to the max. I will be there for you until you can stand on your own two feet again.

Roman waits to let Neo take in what he just told her.

Neo gives him a slight nod, then averts her eyes not ready to believe him.

"Look at me

  
She turns to thoroughly look at him, her brown and pink eyes meeting his own dark green eyes.

"I'll gladly bring their head on a silver platter for you, but you don't want that do you." A rhetorical question" you want to be the one to kill the bastard. Watch them beg for mercy, have them grovel at your feet. Have them experience what you did, then just kill them."

Neo's eyes switch color, a feral grin spread across her face. Roman held out his hand, suppressing the small shiver at the look Neo had given him.

"Looks like this is the start of a beautiful partnership."  
Neo signed, _"Did it ever end?"_

With a genuine smile on his face, he laughed a little.

"Looks like it never did."

* * *

  
  
Neo threw herself into her training. In about a year and a half, she had mastered her weapon a parasol that acted; as a shield, a hidden blade at the top, and a hidden cutlass in the handle. Neo had gone as far to incorporate gymnastics into her fighting style-oh god was she flexible- Roman often found himself staring as she did her warmup routine...and he had also found some of his men staring. Roman being the gentlemen that he was easily corrected their behavior, and convinced Neo that she would get a better work out behind closed doors-because his poor heart couldn't take it!

Little by little they had rekindled their friendship, Roman felt like it was a lot stronger than before, or his feelings towards her were changing granted the last thing he wanted was to scare her. She had just been in-shitty wasn't even a word to describe it- an abusive relationship, he just didn't want to force her into thinking that she owed him something because he was helping her get back at her abuser.

Over their time together, Neo opened up about her past relationship as did he.

She told him how she met Keven Yewroot in Mistral, how he eventually wore her down, and she said yes to a date. One date became two, then three and so on. She told how things were beautiful until it came to sex. He wanted to have sex, she didn't feel ready. He started twisting her words, guilting her into saying yes, she had second thoughts halfway, but he wouldn't listen to her. She told him how most nights she would just lay there until the bastard finished, once he would fall asleep, she would shower. The next day she would feel disgusted with herself, no longer feeling comfortable in her own skin. The bastard wouldn't use a condom or let her take birth control. So she ended up pregnant, she told him how her unborn child was like a wake-up all for her. She gathered the courage to run away here to the city of Vale. Things were going great until he caught up with her that night he broke into her apartment.

Neo broke down sobbing, she told him that she felt less of a woman because she lost her baby...that she was an utter failure because she couldn't protect her baby.

Roman did what he could to reassure her that she was no failure. That she had done her best to protect her child. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she had been cut open or the fact that her baby had been left in a dumpster. Roman had never been so grateful for an aura's fast healing; it left no scar from the makeshift c-section, but she did have multiple smaller cut scars on her body from that night. Neo would never know the truth, she would assume she had a 'natural' miscarriage after her ex attacked her. It was the least he could do.

The night after, Roma told her about his ex-Valeiry Ebon- Cobalt. He had met her at a club. She was studying to be an engineer who is trying to get into Atlas. She was his first love and the first of many things. Hell, he had even told Neo how he had also planned to marry her. Back then he hadn't known she was the half-sister of one of Conner Cobalt one of his main rivals. She had wanted to meet up with him, a date at her place. It was an ambush the bastard and his men were there waiting for him. She did nothing to help him, that had hurt him more than her brother's fists. They rigged the building to blow on top of him, but he survived by some miracle. Granted he hadn't gone after them, no he was just buying time. Until he was ready to drag them both down.

After those two nights, they have a better understanding of what the other went through the years they were apart.

Six months go by, and Roman get's intel about Neo's ex new position as Cobalt's new lieutenant. Roman handles all the planning, while Neo trains harder. Roman doesn't want her to overdo it, but he prefers her to be up and training, then sleeping all day.

* * *

Roman glances at her, one last time as he loads new dust round into his trusty weapon.

"I'll make an opening for you." She nods, stretching her arms above her head, "You let me handle all the grunts, and small fries, you can have the bastard all to yourself."

Roman turns to hand, Neo a pistol, "Can't be too cautious now." Neo smiles and plants a quick kiss on his cheek. Roman turns way trying to hide his red face, watching Neo from the corner of his eye. Neo had chosen a whole new look-not that Roman was complaining- a whitetail jacket, with pink on the inside, under her coat a brown corset, that curved at the top and bottom that exposed her lovely hips, a pair of brown pants, very high white and black heels, and black gloves. To top it all off a few necklaces-part of some collection- that he had swiped for her. Much to his disappointment, she hid behind an illusion, hiding her scars and her beautiful dark skin. Roman had found out through Gwen that Neo had developed vitiligo, there was no cure for it. Neo told Roman that she already stood out with her hair, it would be most beneficial for both of them if she could hide her real appearance should she need to lay low. Roman couldn't argue with that logic.

Neo fiddled with the gun, her eyes darting back to Roman, and to the floor, her eyes kept switching color.  
Roman set down his weapon, turning to face her, "Sweetheart, It will be fine. And if worst comes to worst, you can take over!" Neo smacks him lightly "Of Course we both know it'll take a lot more than some punk to kill me...but I want you to know that in my will have left you my empire." Roman lets out a laugh, wrapping an arm around Neo" But not like it'll happen!"

Neo shoves him away, so she could face him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." Neo's hand drift to her jacket, then quickly to the strings holding her corset together, it falls to the ground, and she traps him between the table. Pressing herself against him, her breasts rub against his chest. Roman felt as if his face was on fire.

"N-N-Neo!" He tries to break from her grasp, but she was stronger than him. "Neo, what are you doing?!"

Neo's hands drift to his shirt, he takes her hand in his. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Neo, don't get me wrong I really want this, but not like this...I want us to be something serious. I don't want you to think that you have to do this."

Neo nods hesitantly, Roman intertwines his right hand with hers, he brings it up and places a kiss on her gloved knuckles, with her other arm she tries to cover her chest. Her cheeks red with embarrassment, with his free hand Roman unbuttons his shirt, taking it off he drapes it over her shoulders. He places another kiss on her forehead as he buttons up the shirt for her. He gently lifts her into his arms, taking her into his room. He sets her down on her bed his hands move to her gloves taking them off, then her boats, his hover over her belt. Neo freezes her eyes go white, she looks at him in panic.

"Shh, I promise. No sex, not until you're ready. I just want you to be comfortable while we sleep. Sex is off the table until you feel ready Neo." She nods, "So how about cuddling while sleeping in the same bed. I mean we already share the bed, so how about adding some cuddles?"

Neo tilts her head as if she were thinking it over, she wraps her arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. Roman laughs quickly he undoes her belt then her pants she lifts her hips as he pulls them off, he catches a peek of green underwear with jack o' lanterns on it, but he holds off making a comment. Neo snuggles under the blankets, as Roman strips down to his boxers. He could feel Neo's eyes on him and hear her snorts at his limited edition glow in the dark Pumpkin Pete underwear-because he stole all packs ever sold.

"What they have breathing room okay! Do you know how uncomfortable it gets! My ba-"  
  
Roman stops himself and quickly turning off the lights as not to face Neo. He gets under the blankets, gently wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Forget I ever said that."

Neo snorts softly, safe in each other's arms, they slowly drift to sleep. Both knowing that tomorrow will be a day of reckoning.

* * *

Things had spiraled out of control. This was not how Roman had planned it, but then again, what did he really expect from with his rotten luck. Roman fired another round, with practice movement he swung his cane hitting the shot into another box of red dust. More screams filled the warehouse, as he laughed. Among the others sounds he could hear the familiar sound of glass shattering in the distance. Roman wasn't to interfere in her fight, but he could keep others at bay from helping their boss.

Roman kept his head low, dodging a shot aimed for his head. Glass breaks from somewhere above him, a person drops, then roles moving out of the way as a blade come down. Neo let out a huff as she goes in for another stab.

The blade breaks through his aura, piercing his thigh, pinning him to the floor, He howls in pain, Neo gins like a maniac.

Roman knew that the assault had done something to her, it broke her in a way he would never understand. He could see that now, her jacket stained red from the blood of those foolish enough to get in her way. Blood smeared on her face, along with a sick grin. Yet her eyes were alive as he had ever seen them, with the few exceptions when they cuddled at night.

In truth, he should have been freaking out at such horrific di, but he didn't care he would love her no matter what.

Shots begin raining down on Neo, who quickly moves out of the way, her eyes flicker with annoyance. Roman moves in to deal with the pests are bugging his girl- a small smile graces his lips when he calls her that.

By the time everything is done, and most are dead or close to dying. Roman didn't want anyone left alive he had made it perfectly clear to his men. Neo was still toying with her prey.

Roman leaned back, smoking a cigar watching as one would a soccer match. Offering Neo some pointers on how to skin the man, or where to stick another needle-like blade.

His men had loaded all the good into trucks, every bit of still use full technology was taken as well-not that there was much left- Roman stands behind Neo wrapping an arm around her.

"Time to go, sweetheart, the shields keeping the Grimm off are asses won't hold off much longer."  
  
Roman glances at Neo's ex, with a sneer on his face.

"Not so tough now." Roman mocks, placing the end of Melodic Cudgel-still rather hot from all the fighting- onto the man's abdomen, then drags it down to where his crotch ends, and his dick starts. The smell of burning flesh and cotton filled the room.

  
"Torchwick you bastard! You think you and that little whore with get away with this! I deleted all the information from the computers! You'll never beat Cobalt!"

Neo press her blade into his burned flesh, he gritted his teeth in pain, she pushes harder.

Neo smirks, reaching between her chest and pulls out a flash drive. She dangles it above the bastard's face, his face is priceless. One eye black and swollen the other hanging out from the socket.

"Oh~ beautiful work darling, Someone is getting her well-deserved dessert tonight." Roman presses himself into her tiny frame, he leans down as she stands on her toes. They kiss somewhat hard, she nips his upper lip, and he slips his tongue into her mouth, encouraging her to play with his tongue. Neo lets out a loud moan like noise.

"Hey, boss! You two can fuck later! We're ready to go!" Cody shouts huffing loudly.

Roman pulls away first, "Ah, shame I was getting rather turned on right now." Roman laughs, pulling Neo with him. Neo looks at him pouting, Roman sighs and pulls out a red dust crystal from his pocket.

Neo takes it and chucks it at the son of a bitch, then he hands her Melodic Cudgel. She happy take it and skips off to the entrance. She huffs impatiently when Roman takes his time to catch up with her. He snickers lightly, taking his hat and placing it on her head.

"Remember to keep your hand steady and watch for the recoil."

She nods.

The first shot is a miss.

Then another miss

And Another

Two more misses

"One more shot, icecream."

Neo huffs, then he glances at him batting her eyelashes.

Roman smiles he placed himself behind her, he fixes her aim. His hand over hers, his breath tickling her ear. "Just like that love." Roman lets arms wrap around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

Neo takes the shot. She blows off a leg. He screams

"Not bad, missed by a few feet."

  
"Boss!" Cody yells again.

"Quit your yapping" Roman sighs "I knew we should have left them back at base. Let's go love."

Roman intertwines his hand with hers, leading her back to the trucks. Neo watches at the shields fall once they're at a safe distance. Neo gleefully watches as the Grimm descent onto the building.

Roman pulls her close, kissing the top of her head.

"We can visit Nina's grave and tell her the good news."  
Neo nods pressing a soft kiss to her lover's lips, before falling asleep on his chest. She dreams of a small two-year-old with her hair, skin, and dark brown eyes smiling up at her.


End file.
